


Good night

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clairvoyant Undyne, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One-Shot, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Alphys and Undyne have their weekly sleepover, this week at Undyne's house, but something happens that night.





	Good night

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot!
> 
> I suddenly was in my writing mood, so here's an Alphyne fic :3
> 
> It includes slight Genocide route spoilers.
> 
> Read the summary first if you haven't done that yet, because I kinda timeskipped to when Alphys woke up.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Alphys awoke to noises coming from Undyne's bedroom. When she focused, she realized it were... quiet cries...? 

She grabbed her glasses and sat up on the couch, rubbing her eyes sleepily, before putting her glasses on. She shot a glance at Undyne's closed door, and to her surprise she saw a faint cyan glow coming from underneath it.

"Un-Undyne...?" she called out softly. When she heard no response, she blinked and got to her feet.

"No,  _no!_ Please...!"

Alphys's eyes widened in surprise, before she quickly made her way to Undyne's bedroom. She moved to knock on the door when there was another cry, more sounding like a plead. Alphys hesitated, then opened the door, and she gasped.

The whole room was lit up by a dim cyan light, coming from Undyne. She was lying on her bed, her hands sparking blue as they dug in the mattress. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was throwing her head from side to side. From her left eye socket, Alphys saw, was coming a white/blue-ish flame. And it terrified Alphys.

"Undyne...?" she called out, her voice shaky, but by then, so was her whole body.

* * *

_She saw dust on the ground, everywhere around her. She had followed that demon through the Underground, and it had slaughtered every monster on their way. But suddenly, she froze in place. She couldn't move her body, not even her head, as if something made her want to look at the demon. She saw Papyrus... No, not Papyrus. Not her best friend. What was he doing?! He knelt down on one knee and said..._

_"I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"_

_He was always so kind, so gentle... So..._

_"Naive and stupid..." the demon spoke. Then, faster than she could blink, it lunged forward and sliced the knife, across his neck. It seemed to go so fast..._

_"No, no! Please...!" Undyne yelled, but no-one seemed to hear her. She felt her magic stir in her chest, and that tingling feeling in her left eye, but nothing happened. She couldn't do a thing. She could only watch her friend die...._

_...How his head fell off to the snow..._

_...And his body turned to dust..._

_"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..."_

_The demon stepped forward, placed their foot on his skull..._

_...And crushed it  M E R C I L E S S L Y ._

"Un-Undyne, wake up...!" she heard a voice call out in the distance, growing softer the more Undyne followed the demon.

_She saw it murder all her friends, her loved ones, one for one, not once showing mercy, or even emotion, but always wearing that wicked grin._

_But then, her heart stopped, her blood went cold, and her eye went wide._

_Alphys's Lab._

_"No!! Stop!" She begged, but they went in. She ran after them, and froze in the doorway._

_It was towering over Alphys, who lied there in the ground, crying and shaking her head, begging them to show mercy. And in one single slash..._

_"No, Alphys! No...! Please! Please..." Undyne begged, feeling her knees come in touch with the cold tiles as she dropped to the tiles, defeated._

"Undyne! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

_...It became quiet..._

_The sound of glass hitting a marbled floor and Undyne's sobs were the only things that could be heard for a moment, mixed with the sound of a corpse becoming dust._

_Then that high-pitched laughter._

_Everything became black around her, the only thing she could see were two red eyes and a red wide smile, glowing in that darkness._

_The demon darted forward, that knife glinting, and then..._

* * *

 Undyne jolted awake and sat up, gasping for breath, tears immediately falling free, and she felt her chest and left eye burn. She sobbed, then, coughing, her hands going to her chest and her nails digging in, and she felt someone rub her back, saying things in a rhythmic way, but she couldn't make anything out of it. Everyting was spinning, and she felt so lightheaded. She tried getting her breaths steadied, but didn't manage to, until she heard a voice call out, "...ee-four... Please, breathe on my counts... Breathe-two-three-four..."

Though it took quite some time, Undyne managed to get her breaths steadied - just a little - and she dared to open her eye again. Only then she became aware of that she was being held. Then, she realized that Alphys was holding her and whispering soothing words to her. She inhaled harply and wrapped her arms around the smaller monster's waist, burying her face in her shoulder.

"Ssh, it's okay..." she heard her call out, her voice so soothingly to hear. Undyne closed her eye, focusing on the feeling of her arms around her, and the soothing words she was whispering to her. Soon, she had calmed down - slightly - and when that was, she reluctantly pulled back to look her in the eye, seeing that her own eyes were teary as well, and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I w-will make you s-some tea, o-okay?" Alphys asked quietly. Undyne nodded slightly, and Alphys smiled a small smile, before letting go of Undyne and getting to her feet, walking out to the kitchen. Undyne let herself fall back on the bed, and she curled up on her side, the pictures of the nightmare still so vivid to her. She shut her eye tight and dug her nails in the soft mattress.

_You couldn't do anything. You couldn't safe them. You let them die. And you call yourself a hero? You're a weak excuse of a person._

Undyne kept having these thoughts about herself, and she couldn't stop them. She tried to get out the images of the dust, of those red eyes, and she tried to mute those cries of agony, but she couldn't. She started crying again, quietly, hoping Alphys couldn't hear her. But luck wasn't on her side.

Soon, she heard a mug being put on a nightstand, and then she felt a shaky claw rubbing her trembling back. 

"Undyne...?" she heard her soft voice call out, cutting through those horrible sounds. She managed a nod, but she couldn't speak, no matter how hard she tried.

When she felt a weight join her on the mattress behind her, and two arms going around her waist hesitantly, she uttered a small sob. She turned around and clung to Alphys tightly, and she felt Alphys stiffen in her arms, before she felt herself being hold back in reply.

"When you're r-ready, o-okay...?" Alphys said softly, and Undyne nodded in her chest, trying to stop herself, which only caused more tears.

"It was s-so horrible, Alphy..." Undyne managed to get out after a moment, the nickname slipping out accidentally, but she didn't care. Alphys figured she just stumbled over her words, and so she shrugged it off - with a very faint blush.

"What... What w-was it about...?" she asked softly, and Undyne gritted her teeth, her eye shutting tight. Then, she started telling her everything; how she saw that thing murder all of her friends, which included her and Papyrus. How it never showed mercy once, how the dust piled more and more, and how she just stood there, watching, not doing anything.

Undyne told it with so much pain in her voice, that it hurt Alphys, too. She tried her best to comfort her friend, to help her through it.

"I just l-let them _die,_ Alphy...! I just _stood_ there...! I d-did _nothing_...!" Undyne sobbed out, her cries muffled by Alphys's shoulder. Alphys shook her head, still rubbing her back gently.

"N-no... L-listen, Undyne... It w-was just a nightmare... A-a v-very bad one... N-nightmares... Th-they show you what hurts you the most, a-and what y-your weakest points are. They show you your worst fears.. Th-they are meant to let you b-break down... To-to make you feel bad... sometimes about yourself..." she was talking from what she had experienced, herself, in hope to calm Undyne down - which worked. "They... they o-only show you l-lies... I-I'm sure that, i-if something like that would e-ever happen, y-you would do everything you c-can to stop it, Undyne... Y-you're not being called our h-hero for nothing..." Alphys finished, stroking Undyne's hair gently.

When she felt Undyne nod in her chest, Alphys let out a small sigh, her own eyes closing.

"Thank you," Undyne said. Throughout Alphys's talk, she felt herself calm down, and those images and sounds evanish slowly.

"I-it's okay... R-remember that I'm always here f-for you..." she admitted softly. Undyne nodded again, and Alphys felt herself calm down herself from that alone.

"I don't... I don't know what I would do without you..." she admitted, and Alphys blushed slightly. "I'm so grateful to have you."

Alphys opened her eyes at that, and she looked down to see Undyne already look up at her. "Me... Me too with you." Alphys admitted. Undyne smiled weakly and rested her head on Alphys's chest, her eye closing again as she felt Alphys's claws comb through her hair gently.

"Can... Can you please stay with me tonight...?" she asked quietly. 

"O-of course," Alphys said softly. Undyne smiled a small, shy smile, before she tightened her grip around Alphys's waist a tiny bit, her eye closing again. She felt Alphys curl up against her, before something scaley hook around her right leg lightly. Her smile widened a bit, and she allowed herself to fall asleep in Alphys's arms, this time free of nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, when Undyne woke up, Alphys was still there, curled up in her arms, her tail still curled around Undyne's leg. Undyne felt herself smile without control, and hesitantly, she snuggled closer, her ear on Alphys's chest, over her heart. She heard it thump in an even way, the sound comforting her. She felt Alphys shift slightly, heard her make a small sound in the back of her throat, before curling closer against Undyne. Unyne held back a chuckle, though she did blush.

She and Alphys were cuddling in her bed. And Alphys trusted her enough to sleep with her. She didn't feel embarrassed, she didn't sweat, she didn't try to pull away and apology. She just slept peacefully. And Undyne felt a stab of love hit her so hard that moment.

She reached up and brushed her cool fingertips over Alphys's warm cheek gently, and she saw Alphys's eyelids flicker. Quickly, she pulled away, not wanting to be caught, just as Alphys opened her eyes slowly. Undyne saw Alphys blink, taking in what was happening, and as a blush crept onto her cheeks, Undyne heard her heart speed up, racing faster and uneven, her tail slightly twitching on Undyne's leg. Undyne grinned and closed her eye again, resting her head on Alphys's shoulder,

"Good morning, Alphys," Undyne said, smiling toothily when she heard Alphys swallow.

"G-good m-morning, Undyne," Alphys replied shakily.

"I, uh... wanted to say thanks... f-for yesterday, and for staying with me tonight..." Undyne said softly.

"Y-you're welcome, Undyne. I-I'm glad I c-could help..." she admitted, and Undyne smiled. "Does... does it happen a lot...?" 

Undyne thought for a moment, before she shrugged lightly. "Once or twice a month I guess... But never this bad."

"Y-you know that you can talk to me about it, right...? Sometimes it helps t-to get things off y-your chest," Alphys said.

"I know... I just never want to bother you with my poblems," Undyne said. Alphys wanted to speak but Undyne cut her off with, "I can handle them on my own I guess."

"Undyne," Alphys said, in a kind of tone that immediately got Undyne's attention. "Always, talk to me about your problems, please? I'm your friend, I'm here for you, and I always will be your friend... I-if you want me t-to, of course..." she trailed off, that strongness in her voice fading slowly. Undyne reached up and took one of Alphys's claws between her own, staring right into her eye.

"Always stay my friend?" she asked, holding Alphys's claw in her own tight, afraid that is she would let go, Alphys would suddenly disappear. Alphys swallowed, then nodded.

"As long as you want me to," she said.

"Till I'm dust," was Undyne's answer. Alphys's eyes filled.

"M-me too, w-w-with you," she answered, and Undyne reached up with her free hand to brush those tears away, something that made Alphys blush slightly. Then, to both their surprise, Alphys held Undyne's hand against her cheek wiith her free claw and leaned into the gesture, her eyes closing. Undyne smiled softly, feeling another jab hit her, and she tipped forward and held Alphys close to herself, keeping that hand on her hot cheek. Alphys then intertwined their fingers, her smile turning shy.

Then, both, still in that position, dozed off again, their hearts soaring and their souls calling out to the other's in their sleep.

 

They would always be there for each other. No matter how their friendship would turn, years later, into a relationship. They would always stay at each other's side. That promise, they would keep.

 

Until they were dust.

 

 

~~The End~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment with your opinion about it, tips or other things!


End file.
